In This Together
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Maureen shows up at Benny's house one night sobbing. Why you may ask. Well you will just have to read and find out. BennyMaureen. Mainly friendship though hints of romance. Please read and review!


**A/N: So I have no idea where this came from….. but here it is. please don't kill me i know it's OOC but hey this is fanfiction right? please just give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right.**

"I screwed up Benny!" Maureen sobbed as soon as he had opened the door to his apartment.

"With what?" he was thoroughly shocked. He hadn't seen Maureen since she came to him four weeks ago claiming that she and Joanne wanted to have a baby. She said that they had been talking about it for a while and were going to adopt, maybe even go to the sperm bank but there was just too much paperwork for that. She wanted to be pregnant and she wanted to be pregnant right then. She explained, when questioned, that she wanted their baby to be as close to looking like both of them as possible, and not knowing many black men who she could trust their genes, she had chosen Benny. Benny, having wanted to sleep with her since she had moved in with Mark, of course, said yes. They had had the best night of either of their lives, not that they would admit it and against both of their better judgments, had spent the whole night together eventually falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed. It seemed that their subconscious's had other plans though, for when they woke up Maureen was cradled into Benny's side, her head and one hand on his chest. It also seemed as if they had forgotten exactly who they were because when Maureen looked up at him and smiled a sleepy yet sated smile they both leaned forward and kissed each other sweetly. None of the passion or lust from the previous night was there, and if you asked them they probably couldn't tell you why they had kissed each other. To them it just seemed….. right.

But now here she was sobbing in his doorway that she 'screwed up' and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she could have done wrong. Suddenly his blood ran cold. Did something happen to the baby? "Oh God, Mo!" he pulled her body to his and cradled her head against his shoulder as he attempted to shut the door. After doing so he carried her to his couch and sat down trying to coax her to sit with him but she pulled away and sat on the other end of the couch. "What happened?" he asked as he watched her pull her knees to her chest. It broke his heart seeing her so broken. She was always so strong and never let anyone see her cry, so why did she come to him, of all people, and break down in front of him?

"S-she l-l-left me. She hates me for what I-I-I d-did. I just wanted to surprise her. Like other women do with their boyfriends and husbands. I just wanted us to start our family. I d-didn't mean t-t-to h-hurt her."

"Hey," he began to reach out to her but stopped himself remembering that she had purposely sat on the other side of the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" she shook her head no.

"I found out it worked today. So when she got home, I had dinner all ready. I told her and she got all quiet. She then stalked into our bedroom. I followed her and she was packing. She said that she had had enough of my sleeping around. I told her that I had planned it. That you were the father. That I wouldn't do that to our child. I wouldn't just pick some random stranger to be the father to our child. 'It's not ours,' she said, 'it's yours.' Then she just left saying that she'd come back on Monday and I had better be gone. Benny, what am I going to do?" she turned her eyes to look at him and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her into his arms and she curled into him letting her tears fall silently as she played with the button on his shirt.

"Well if you want to stay with me you can. I mean he's half mine." He placed his hand over her stomach and she rested hers over his.

"You don't have to, Benny. I made you do it. it's my fa-"

"Hey, whether you like it or not, I'm helping you with this baby, our baby. Ok, Mo?"

She nodded meekly trying to figure out the wave of emotions that suddenly swam through her body.

"We're in this together, babe." Instinctually he placed a kiss to her head and her whole bod tensed. Benny cursed himself as he tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make her get up and leave. "Maure-" he was instantly caught off guard when her lips crashed onto his as she straddled his lap grinding her body into his obvious arousal. He groaned into the kiss and she chuckled at the vibrations that traveled down her throat.

"You really want to have this baby with me?" she asked one-eyebrow raised in what Benny could only deem the sexiest look he had ever seen. He pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss almost as gentle as that morning four weeks ago.

"Yes I do."

She leaned forward and brought her mouth to his as she guided his hands to cup her butt.

Sighing into the kiss, Maureen felt calm rushing through her body. Sure she may be scared and sure her and Benny might not work out, but everything in her body told her that it would and she wanted more than anything for it to work. So she made a silent pact to him to try her hardest to make them work because they were in it together.


End file.
